


A Close Call

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock does some research into Earth's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Close Call  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek TOS  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spock  
>  **A/N:** written for [fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com) and [fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic_bakeoff.livejournal.com)

"Fascinating." Spock whispered as he stared at the images playing across the computer screen. Earth's president was signing a document to stop all space exploration. Spock raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He didn't understand how it could've happened, much less why.

He had always found humans to be a highly illogical race. But this was foolish even by their standards. Their race, their world needed space exploration in order to survive. With the push of a button he shut off the computer. Thankfully, the earth's government had realized their mistake in time. But it had been a very close call.


End file.
